


Harry's Mewtwo

by Tigressa101



Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019), 名探偵ピカチュウ | Detective Pikachu (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, Harry Adopts Mewtwo, Legendary Pokemon, Mewtwo Is Harry's Service Pokemon, Mewtwo Is Tim's Pokemon, Plothole Fill, Pokemon References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigressa101/pseuds/Tigressa101
Summary: Harry gets an unexpected guest in his house and he decides to be what Mewtwo never had.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	Harry's Mewtwo

Harry Goodman had not expected Tim to take his offer to live with him. After years of leave on their shrinking family, he felt Tim wouldn’t accept him for what he had done to them after the death of his beloved wife. It was a shock but in a way, it was the best thing that had happened to him since Tim was born. At least it was one of the best things that happened to him.

Grabbing his mail from the lobby of his apartment complex, his shifted through it slowly as he made his way back to the elevator with his Pikachu riding on his shoulder. The mouse Pokémon mewled when he paused his study of the notifications and his worker’s comp check to scratch his head affectionately. 

“Another day, another dollar huh?”

Although he was returned human by Mewtwo weeks ago, the attempt on his life still left some pain in his left leg as well as a strained back. Apparently it wasn’t the job of the most powerful Pokémon in the world to return him unscathed. To be fair, he doubted Mewtwo had healing powers for internal strain as he did for actual physical ailment like open wounds. The wounds were healed but the nerves still registered the pain despite none supposedly being there. Harry’s doctor assured him it was only psychological. Once he put the incident in the back of his mind, the pain would subside.

Pikachu nuzzled close to his neck as the elevator came to a halt on their floor. He smiled briskly as a sharply dressed haughty woman and her Umbreon replaced them as they exited. She was what everyone called the “Elegant Eevee Lady” as she had no less than 15 Eevees in her apartment and that wasn’t counting all the ones that had evolved. Ignoring the slight growl emitting from the Umbreon, he reached his apartment quickly an unlocked it.

Harry sighed as Pikachu climbed down, “Alright, you hungry?”

“Pika pika!”

“Yeah, I feel you. Tim is probably eating out with Lucy so that makes us it, pal,” the man spoke, slumping down on his couch. He winced as his back stirred from the pressure. “How about food delivery since I don’t really feel like driving? Spicy taura beef and jalapeno cheese broccoli from Mei’s, just how you like it?”

Pikachu jumped up and down beside Harry happily and brought the phone to his master with utmost impatience. Harry just shook his head, grabbing the phone and started dialing the number of one of his favorite restaurants in town. As it began to connect, he suddenly dropped his smile as he peered towards the balcony window which was open strangely. 

_“Mei’s Roadhouse, how can I help you today?”_

The phone was carefully set onto the coffee table and slowly Harry stood and approached the sliding door.

_“Hello? Hello?”_

When Harry stood outside and grasped the railing, he saw nothing but the busy streets below and the neon building lights above. Strange indeed. Then he heard a shuffling noise back in his apartment and went back inside. He saw Pikachu staring at his room which he followed before another sound of movement seemed to confirm there was someone in there. It wasn’t common for robbers to break and enter apartments due to the risk of meeting a very territorial Pokémon willing to protect their companion’s home to the death. 

Harry stood next to the door of his room noting it was cracked open slightly. A large shadow passed by and he flinched back, holding his breath wondering if whatever was in there knew he was close. In the back of his mind, a part of him thought it had to be another one of his neighbors’, Charlie’s, Haunter who was notorious for appearing into other people’s apartments at random. The Haunter, however, wouldn’t have come through the balcony doors and it wouldn’t go through all this effort to scare him. It was an extremely docile Haunter whose only crime was licking people and staying with them until they got better as an apology of sorts but it wouldn’t sneak up on you.

With caution, he opened the door to find the most surprising thing that rivaled Tim’s decision to stay with him. On his bed curled up like a cat was the one Pokémon he never thought he would ever see again. Pikachu even made a squeal of shock and hid behind Harry’s bad leg fearfully.

“Mewtwo?!” 

Mewtwo peered up from his spot on the bed where he actually seemed comfortable and gave Harry an unaffected calm stare. **“Harry Goodman, it is nice to see you again.”**

Harry stuttered, “Wha-you…didn’t you go back to your home in the Kanto mountain range? Why are you here? Not that it isn’t great to see you too b-but, um, for someone who dislikes humanity, you’re kind of far from your comfort zone here…in the city…in my apartment, in…my room.”

 **“I trust only you and your son and since Howard’s personnel know where I usually reside now, I am afraid my seclusion is no longer an option,”** the Pokémon huffed. **“I would rather stay among someone I trust than wander aimlessly until another human company disturbs me to make more experiments. I did some research in your human laws and I found that if I am your service or support Pokémon, legally no one can take me again.”**

“Wow, you’ve really thought this through before you came here, didn’t you?”

Harry sat at the edge of the bed hesitantly, well aware Mewtwo was watching his every move, but the tail slowly moved side to side over the edge of the mattress which meant he was not angry or untrusting of the human as he stated. 

Pikachu crept up to the bed unsure but when Mewtwo moved his tail towards the small yellow mouse, it was certain that a mutual curiosity was befallen both of them. Pikachu took the gesture as a welcome one and jumped up to greet the larger Pokémon who merely eyed the other intently. Both almost touched nose to nose before Mewtwo silently made a playful snort in the face of Pikachu like a tease of power. He didn’t say anything as the latter replied cheerfully and dipped in between his arms to curl into a comfy yellow ball and began to snooze peacefully.

Harry raised a brow but turned his attention back to Mewtwo, “You do realize if I let you stay here, there are going to be some rules and safety regulations right? Like for starters, we live in an apartment on the fifteenth floor which means there are neighbors below and above us as well as Pokémon. We cannot make extremely loud noises, no parties (which I don’t think that’s going to be a problem with you), curfew is usually at 11 PM unless I state otherwise, we have to register you as an occupant to the building because I can get evicted for not letting the staff know how many are living here, and no causing furniture to levitate regardless of what Pikachu tries to persuade you with. Trust me, he likes to have fun and he’ll do it by any means necessary.”

Mewtwo somewhat made a small smile play onto his concealed mouth, **“It will be done.”**

Tapping his fingers awkwardly against his black comforter, Harry thought to himself before speaking up again, “Oh yeah, if you wish, I actually have a spare bedroom down the hall across from Tim but at the moment it is filled with junk so you may have to sleep on the couch…or I could give you my bed and I’ll sleep on the couch…that’s not going to be great for my back but I’ll survive.”

**“I do not wish to impose.”**

“Nah, you’re fine. Also you said legally you’d be able to stay if you were to become my ‘service’ Pokémon? You do realize that that is going to register me as disabled or in need of support mentally, neither of which I am technically. This worker’s comp I have is only temporary which by the way I should sue Howard for because of it.”

The light purple Pokémon chuckled, **“Yes but that near-death accident could traumatize anybody for the rest of their lives so despite not being fully affected like some, you can still claim me as your permanent support and legally they cannot take away that privilege if you never tell them you have healed.”**

Harry lowered his head a bit in disbelief, “So you’re saying I should lie for the rest of my life to keep you and me together as partners. Okay, alright, but if we get caught, you are just as much responsible as I am.”

 **“I can live with that. Can you?”** Mewtwo spoke.

“I suppose that’s what family does and since you are more than willing to become a part of mine, I guess that says it all. Tim’s going to have a field day with you here though and I’m not sure about Lucy yet. I’ve only known her for less than three weeks,” Harry softly smiled. “Registering you as a service Pokémon is sure going to draw a lot of attention. Hope you can deal with paparazzi and nosy newspapers. Like you said though, once you’re in my name as my Pokémon, you’ll get a lot of protection from Ryme City especially since you saved the city from Howard’s twisted plan.”

 **“But that was not me, Harry. That was you.”** A small shake of the head was what flabbergasted Harry and Mewtwo continued, **“You drew Howard away from your son and protected him despite knowing you could not face my powers directly in battle and risked your life to save everyone. Your distraction led to everyone being free from Howard’s control, even me and for that I thank you which is why I chose you from the very beginning.”**

Harry narrowed his eyes in confusion, “What do you mean?”

**“Why do you think I agreed to go with you to Howard’s lab. I sensed you were honest and loyal to your work. You wanted to help expand the knowledge of Pokémon and when Howard requested tracking me down and using me to find that knowledge, you genuinely thought Howard was going to work alongside me to help future generations of Pokémon across the world. You did not know his intentions; your beliefs and care for Pokémon like me was pure. When you saved me from the lab when you discovered his treacherous work, you knew it was the right thing to do and even then you risked your life to save a mere experiment as did your Pikachu who followed you out of sheer loyalty. You are a lot kinder than you know, and I would trust you with my life.”**

Speechless, Harry contemplated all the information he was given and despite his mind telling him not to, he reached out towards Mewtwo. The Pokémon flinched away at first but he pushed forward regardless. His hand slid over the head of the psychic entity in an affectionate way and in little to no time, Mewtwo rubbed against his open palm in response to the behavior he was never shown before. Getting more curious as to how much Mewtwo would let him do this, he pet his way down to under the Pokémon’s chin and scratched it. Astonishingly, Mewtwo purred and lifted his chin so Harry could continue.

After a minute, Mewtwo finally moved his head away. Harry knew it was going to be a process to completely win the enhanced Mew over but that was a great start for a legendary-human trust relationship. All Mewtwo wanted was companionship but all he was raised into was a world where he was used as an abomination for science. They didn’t show him love or care; they just wanted a weapon.

“I promise I’ll take care of you,” Harry said in a low tone. He paused for a moment, peering out towards the living room down the hall and saw his phone still on the table. He smiled, “So, you hungry?”

\----------------------------------

Tim ended up getting home around 7 PM which wasn’t bad since he could have stayed out longer but after spending the afternoon with Lucy and her having to do something this evening with her mother, he figured there was no point in wandering around the city with nothing to do. However when he walked through that door, he didn’t expect to find company in the house.

The two Pokémon and his father quickly diverted their attention towards Tim at the sound of his bag hitting floor so abruptly in utter disorientation. His mouth was gaping wide open and he rapidly glanced between his father and the large alien-looking Mewtwo who was sitting at the dining table eating unfazed. 

Harry broke the silence with a sheepish expression, “Uh Tim, so glad you made it home safe. You remember Mewtwo; Mewtwo…Tim.”

“You couldn’t have texted me Mewtwo was here?!”

 **“Where would the fun in that be, spoiling my presence?”** Mewtwo all but sarcastically remarked, stabbing a steak piece with a fork.

“Pika pikachu.” Pikachu, sitting on a baby stool with one pillow beneath and one pillow placed against his back, ignored the three and nibbled on his softened spicy beef hungrily. 

“Sit down Tim, we need to talk,” Harry muttered, holding back a laugh. 

Tim didn’t know how to react but threw his bag onto the couch and sat sluggishly into the chair across Mewtwo. The latter of the two was more so fixated on the food than Tim but he was no doubt prepared to listen in on the conversation the boy was going to have with his father.

Tim gulped, “So what is it you want to tell me?”

Harry smirked, “Mewtwo is going to be staying with us for quite some time due to the fact he cannot trust anybody else as far as he can launch them…which is pretty far mind you. His home in the mountains of the Kanto region are under lockdown because everyone knows he resides there now and everybody pretty much wants to use him. I decided to let him stay and be a part of our small but wonderful family.”

The young adult slowed nodded his head, still alternating between his dad and the larger Pokémon.

“He’s essentially going to be a roommate who’s also my service Pokémon for his own protection. Yeah,” Harry sighed awkwardly.

“Service Pokémon?” Tim immediately declared with a strange look, “You mean you’re going to sign him up to help with your leg and back pain?”

The older human quickly dismissed the comment. “Well no, I’m claiming mental support more than anything because I know the pain is only temporary however, Mewtwo and I talked it over and we agreed that under certain circumstances, what I went through would be horrifying for anybody else which could have left them scarred. Obviously, I have taken my experience well but Ryme City doesn’t know that. In order to protect Mewtwo and keep him from being taken, I need to register him as a service Pokémon and in doing so, I need to claim mental stress so I can keep him for as long as I can even if I’m not ‘mentally in distress.’ Do you understand?”

“So you’re going to break the law and claim false mental impairment to keep a legendary Pokémon here with us? And if caught, we all go to jail and Mewtwo gets captured again?” Tim gestured.

Harry started to slowly nod before picking up the pace with unusual confidence, “Pretty much, kid. Then again Ryme City thinks Mewtwo helped save them so I think Hideo can vouch for me for Mewtwo’s protection.”

Pikachu glanced idly between the humans before wagging his tail at Mewtwo. “Pika pika! Pikachu!”

The larger Pokémon gave a baritone laugh and gave the smaller one a piece of parsley on the side of his plate which Pikachu chewed on contently. He then turned his attention to Tim, **“Just think of me as your friend staying, ‘crashing’ as you humans would say, for a couple years, maybe longer.”**

“That’s not helping my perspective of this,” Tim emphasized. “Maybe like a sibling I don’t want but I know I need, how about that?”

Mewtwo merely shrugged and put up his brows tauntingly almost. 

\------------------------------

Mewtwo in an apartment was an _interesting_ experience to say the least. 

After clearing out the spare bedroom across from Tim, the human was quite intrigued how immediate Mewtwo demanded a color change from the seashell white to almost a vanta black for the walls. The trim he was nicer with, requesting a dark purple with light blue specks making it feel like a space-type environment. There was no window so Mewtwo had complete darkness in his favor except for his galaxy globe which projected space in all its beauty upon the walls and ceiling, making the trim seem less out of place that what it would appear like with the lights on. It was a comfortable place for Mewtwo, and Tim respected it.

He wouldn’t admit it, but he was kind of jealous of how Mewtwo’s room turned out. In fact, numerous times he had asked to join Mewtwo on the former’s bed just to “stargaze” at the ceiling in thought. It was a tranquil environment just as Mewtwo liked. They had few conversations, some about the current life among Ryme City while others were more personal. It was safe to say the Pokémon was not a fan of his birth story. Tim tried not to say much about it.

Getting Mewtwo comfy was one thing but then they had to resister him, and Tim wished he had recorded the entire day. Everyone was losing their minds and he had to pity the poor man at the lobby desk who sat shaking at the presence of such a rare and powerful Pokémon.

“Hi, I need to add a new resident to my apartment. It is a psychic-type Pokémon, Kanto regional. And no, there will be no need for staff to care for this Pokémon while I’m at work nor is there any special requirements for this Pokémon,” Harry smiled, pretending the man wasn’t paralyzed with total fear. “You know, you might want to write some of this down.”

Glancing between the legendary Pokémon and the oh-so-casual detective, the desk attendant stuttered, “S-sorry sir, I-I’ve never had to register a legendary into our system before. I-I’m unsure if we’re even allowed to house legendaries.”

“I’ve read the rules, never mentioned anything about legendaries being here so technically you can’t break a rule that doesn’t exist.”

The man nodded, “That’s true.”

Harry scoffed, “Besides, does anyone actually check resident capacity or just acknowledge the person paying the bills?”

The man then oppositely began shaking his head, still finding it hard to take his eyes off the Pokémon. He swallowed harshly, “I-I’ll get your Pokémon into the s-system. One m-moment please.”

It took twenty minutes to register Mewtwo to the apartment mainly because the manager was also unsure what to do when the system grew confused on the Pokémon it was trying to account. When that was done, Harry simply gave Mewtwo a smile and both of them walked downtown to the National Service Pokémon Registry Center and Training Facility. They didn’t know what to do either.

“Say what?” The woman behind the counter exclaimed.

“I injured myself in a car crash and it left me in a very bad predicament mentally and physically so I need assistance and-” 

“No, no, I got that part but um…I…uh…I don’t think this Mewtwo is qualified for service to you,” she spoke softly, eying carefully the stoic Pokémon. 

Harry and Tim shared a glance before Tim laughed, “How so?”

“W-well, the requirements are he needs to be a Psychic, Normal, or Fairy Pokémon to start with.”

Harry pointed at the now floating Mewtwo behind him, “Yeah, I think we have that covered.”

“He needs to know how to recognize and respond to signs of distress, pain, and other symptoms of various mental and physical disorders or attributes regardless if they apply to you. He has to be compatible for your home and any who live in it without disturbance of neighbors or other Pokémon. He needs to be up to date on all vaccinations for Psychic type Pokémon. And he must have a collar tag, vest, or other article that identifies him as your service or support Pokémon which we can provide for you after he has his measurements taken.”

A slight grimace befell all three upon the word “vaccination” and “collar,” with Mewtwo particularly not pleased by it. He turned towards Harry with an aura of uncertainty and the man nodded. “He knows how to perform service Pokémon feats and he is already registered and applicable to our home. Um, I think a collar isn’t going to work so…what other options are there?”

The woman brought out a small book of sorts and flung through it to a page that looked somewhat like a magazine for a fashion blog. “If a collar or vest isn’t a good match, we also have specialized belts, hats, jackets, bracelets, over-the-shoulder messenger bags, backpacks…”

 **“If I may, I would appreciate the ‘messenger’ bag, and a silver one would be fine. Being able to carry items around would be much easier for me,”** Mewtwo smiled.

Harry smirked, “You’d look good with one too.”

“Okay,” the woman giggled, “We can do that! We can have your name imprinted upon it and mail it to you when it is ready.”

“Excellent! Thank you so much!” Harry mused. 

“But we still need him to get his vaccinations even if he is extremely powerful as I have heard. We can do it today or we can schedule it another time.”

Tim side glanced Mewtwo who wasn’t too keen on the idea but before his father could answer, he replied, “Today would be fine. Best to get it over with, you know?”

It was safe to say Mewtwo was not pleased with him at the moment. In fact after the shots, Mewtwo was still staring him down slightly while rubbing his shoulder with one hand and the other massaging his rear where the rabies shot was administered. 

\----------------------------------

_Two weeks later…_

Harry sat on the couch sipping his morning coffee and reading his newspaper as Pikachu rested on his lap and Mewtwo was stretched out behind him, taking up most of couch that put the man in an awkward sitting angle. He still smiled comfortably enough to where he used his closest hand to scratch the Pokémon’s head gently. Mewtwo all but purred under his touch.

It was no secret now that Mewtwo was living in his apartment and the clerks below had finally gotten used to the Legendary without fear. Since Mewtwo stayed with him, he felt trustworthy and protective of the Pokémon. All Mewtwo ever wanted was to have a companion to show him the world wasn’t cruel and who knew it would be Harry? He promised himself that he would guide and protect Mewtwo with his life as would Tim and his Pikachu. 

**“You have something on your mind? Something I should know?”**

Sleepy yet caring purple eyes opened half-lidded up towards Harry and the human couldn’t help but smile how cute it was. “I was just thinking of how your presence has really changed my life, our lives in fact. Your companionship with Tim has inspired him to be more open to Pokémon training opportunities, you’ve certainly brought us together, and now I don’t know what I’d do without you. I find myself wanting to thank you for appearing into our lives and in return, I’m willing to sacrifice anything for you. You’re my best friend, Mewtwo, and I couldn’t be more thankful than that to have you by my side.”

“Pika Pika?!” Pikachu stubbornly announced.

“Of course you’re my best friend too! Both of you are my best buds!” Harry laughed, setting down his paper and petting the mouse alongside the dormant Legendary curled behind his form.

 **“I am appreciative of your honesty. I too feel much more relaxed and comfortable among you and Tim. I am glad I found you. If only the world could be more like you,”** Mewtwo hummed.

Harry brought both hands to playfully scratch at both sides of Mewtwo’s horns, “Thank you. No matter what, you’ll always be my Mewtwo and I’ll be damned if I’m going to let anybody ruin that.”

Mewtwo mewled happily, his tail calmly patting against the couch contently. **“And you’ll always be my partner, Harry Goodman.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Just a concept I had for Mewtwo considering we don't really know exactly what Mewtwo planned on doing after the events of the movie. Considering it was Harry who persuaded him to go to the lab and it was Harry who rescued him not knowing what they were going to really do to the Pokémon, Mewtwo would probably find Harry to be the only human he could trust and eventually come back because why not? I made a post on tumblr about this too.


End file.
